twilight truth or dare
by PixiePerfect
Summary: hiya! I am giving you absolutely no spoilers at all. That way you will be more interested in reading the story! Yay!
1. Chapter 1

Truth Or Dare With The Cullens and Bella. (BPOV)

I woke up this morning, the rain was pounding on my bedroom window, my blanket pulled up to my chin, and my lamp's weak glow flickered. As my eyes slowly opened, I saw a box with a yellow post-it on the side... It said "To: Bella From: Your favorite cullen (Okay, maybe second favorite), Alice"  
My mind was infested with curiosity. I opened it up and saw an envelope with my name on it, and a bundle lavender purple fabric. I opened up the envelope and saw a note from Edward: "Dear Bella,  
My love, I was completely against this gift, I didn't think you would even get this far into the package.  
Okay, so I know it's not far, but I figured it's from Alice, how far do you have to get to fall asleep right?  
Anyway, Just know this, I love you very much and Alice is going way to far with this so don't even bother reading her note. Kisses And Hugs, And rain from above, Edward." Oh boy. Alice was up to something, putting her evil mind up for, well, evil. I saw another note in the envelope. On the front it was written "Bella, READ THIS NOTE! FORGET ABOUT EDWARD'S! love, Alice"...I unfolded it cautiously, and started to read.."Hiya Bella! You've probably already read Edward's note, right? I knew it! Oh well... So I just want to tell you that I am not up to ANYTHING, and I am also NOT putting my 'EVIL MIND UP FOR EVIL'. Just put on what I gave you and get over to the cullen mansion...We have a surprise for you! Hugs and Friendships 4ever & ever, Alice!" Okay...A surprise, well, let's see, it's not my birthday, or christmas, or easter, or anyday special. It's march, march 7th to be exact, and nothing big has happened for a while. I took out the bundle of fabric and saw a beautiful dress, in my very favorite colour too!I was overjoyed, yet still very curious...Hmmm. Should I call to ask what is going on? Maybe not...Wait, of course I should...No, I can't! Ugh. What do I do?Okay bella, breathe. everything's going to be fine. phew, i thought i was going to have a heart attack! I put on the beautiful dress and found my purple velvet purse. I also got out my white ballet flats. I walked out the door, and decided I should walk over to their house, so i could get a little excercise. I finally got to their front porch, exhausted.  
Alice came out and walked over to me jumping up and down while clapping. What a pixie. After a while she stopped, looking at me disgustedly. "What's wrong?" I asked. "Bella, I think you forgot to brush your hair this morning."She said, looking away. I ran my hand through my very messy hair and found that alice was absolutely right! I had forgotten to brush my hair. She offered to lend me her hair brush and I ran off to her room immediately, tripping on nothing while on my way. Once I was done, I let Alice play makeover with me a little. Edward walked in, chuckling. "Having fun with my Bella Barbie, Alice?" he said, as Emmett let out a huge laugh. "Yupzers Edward!" Alice replied. Once again, we heard Emmett laugh his annoying butt off.  
Edward frowned a little, seeing my very annoyed, disapproving face, and said to Alice "Seriously though,  
Alice, she doesn't seem to be enjoying your 'spa treatment' very much." Alice looked at my face and frowned.  
"Bella! Make him stop! Make him stop! I wanna play makeover!" "Ugh, Alice. Edward's right! I needed to brush my hair, not get a full facial. It's great that you're having fun, but I'm not." I replied very sweetly, but to my disappointment, she didn't agree to leave me alone. Edward got mad and tried to attack her, Jasper tried to pull him off of her, emmett laughed louder than ever, and rosalie smacked him, while I snuck away.  
I went downstairs only to find Carlisle and Esme sitting at the kitchen table, with confused looks on their faces. "What-" he started to ask but I interrupted "Bella Barbie argument." I said, relieved to be out of there.  
It was Esme's turn to talk now. "Alice?" "And Edward, And even Emmett too." I replied. "Funny, how it's only the cullens that were fighting over me. The Hales seemed as if they couldn't care less that i was being tortured by a pixie." I added. Esme laughed, and Carlisle just had a blank expression on his face. then he decided to speak up, which if you ask me, wasn't a very good idea. "Well that's because Bella, the cullens are from my name, Carlisle CULLEN. Where as the hales are from Esme's side. Esme HALE. see? That means us CULLENS adore you more than the HALES do." He made a big show of implying that Esme was a Hale and he was a Cullen.  
He also said it in a way that seemed very smug, and cocky too. Esme's jaw dropped. Then she ran upstairs without a word. I slowly walked away, leaving a very regretful Carlisle in the kitchen.

_  
DIDN'T SEE THAT COMING DID YOU? HAH. WELL THIS IS ONLY THE BEGINNING! MWAHAHAHAHA!  
Reviewers get to be in the next chap! Luv you guys! and your reviews! byebye! 


	2. Chapter 2

What Carlisle had said I believe was unacceptable, especially towards his wife. But then again, we all have those "insert-foot-in-mouth" moments. I guess we can't blame him. Anyways, the cullens were fighting over me, while Rosalie remisced about when I hadn't moved here yet, when I wasn't a part of her life. Jasper simply stayed away, trying to resist his thirst. Suddenly out of nowhere came a badly beaten Emmett, and an untouched pixie from the staircase. "What happened to you, Emmett?" I asked, shocked. He simply whispered; "Never trust a pixie." and settled down on the black leather couch. Edward calmly came up to me from behind, wrapping his arms around my waist and pulling me into a gentle embrace. I turned around and kissed him roughly, and he chuckled as he pulled himself away. I pouted slightly and Alice giggled her high-pitched laugh. "Bella, as you very well know, you came here for a reason." She announced. "Yes, now would you please tell me what, exactly, that reason is?" "We're going to play truth or dare, silly Bella!" I moaned at that answer. Truth or dare, how I hate the sound. It's ok, they're only family. They won't torture me, right? Right? I quickly decided it would be safe, only if the Hales would be playing too. I would sit between my two safe bets. Rosalie and Edward. "The Hales are playing too, RIGHT?" I asked, trying to sound dangerous. Jasper was sitting on the sofa next to Emmett in a flash. "Of course, Bella. We wouldn't to miss a little fun." His playful tone of voice made me reconsider my first impression of him. Dark, serious, dangerous... His light, casual mood was definitely not reflecting off of me. I was tense, stressed, worried, and...Ah. A wave of calm washed over me and erased the tension. Jasper made some space for me on the couch and motioned for me to sit next to him. Wow, he's being friendly today. I made my way across the room, with Edward right behind me. "Edward, why do you always follow me?" I asked curiously. "Because," he started then whispered silently in my ear, "I don't trust Jasper." Ugh... "But it's only a 3-seat sofa Edward...And I'm sure Alice would like to sit with us. Right Alice?" I shot a quick glance at my best friend sitting across the room. She caught on right away. "Yep! Sure would! Edward, go sit in my spot over there." She said, pointing to where she had been sitting on the floor. She danced her way over to join Jasper and I. Edward growled as he slouched over to Alice's place. I was glad Alice was there for me. Edward was always so, um, what do you call it...? Oh yea! Overprotective! I get it, I'm only human, but still...I'm a big girl. Edward refused to understand that. I don't know what to do... It's really getting to me... Oh well, once he changes me he can't protect me anymore. 


End file.
